Henry J. Fortis
Henry Jonathan Fortis (Henry Fortis; Henry J. Fortis; Jonathan Fortis, born November 20, 1949) is the first president of the Allied States of America. He was democratically elected over a short period while campaigning through the six states of what is today the ASA. He was part of the Democratic Party of the United States of America, and is one of the founding members of the Democratic Liberty Party (of the Allied States of America). Fortis retired after the October 2010 Attempted Coup in the Allied States. The scheduled elections for 2011 were, because of this, held early to elect a new president. Timothy Mac was elected on 6 November. Personal life Fortis was born in Denver, Colorado on 20 November 1949 to James and Priscilla Fortis (nee Niewenhaus). His mother is a second-generation German immigrant, thus Fortis is fluent in both English and German. His father, James, was a career soldier who served in both World Wars. Henry was a straight-A student and completed high school mostly with distinction. He was accepted in Harvard University and did a degree in law, specializing in human rights, and later a degree in politics before becoming active with the Democratic Party. Fortis moved to Houston, Texas, at the age of 30, to be with his then-girlfriend (now wife), Martha Lane. After his presidency, the Fortises were given Fortis Manor on the outskirts of Houston, on Presidential Memorial Avenue, where they continue to live to this day. The house is guarded by about two dozen Secret Service agents in addition to the uniformed State Patrol detachment stationed in the area. Politics Fortis entered into the life of politics in 2001, when he was elected as Senator from Texas. Governor Rick Perry and Fortis were close friends by this time, despite having severely different political opinions. In 2003, Fortis established the Democratic Alliance for the Secession, which consisted mainly of Democrats in Texas, New Mexico, Arkansas and Oklahoma. The DAS soon gained support as well in Nevada and Arizona. The Democratic Party's local branches in these states formed an alliance with the DAS to form the Six States Democratic Alliance in late 2004. In mid-2005, while the secessionist movement was at a high, Fortis feared he would be tried to treason, and dropped out of Senate weeks before the election. He went into hiding in Cuidad Juarez in Mexico, which later granted him political asylum. During the mid-months of 2006, anticipating independence, the Allied States Congress, which existed underground, called for the election of an executive leader for the soon-to-be country. Fortis was chosen by the 6DA and interestingly ran unopposed versus two Republican (later Conservative Victory Party) candidates. Before the popular election, both Republicans dropped out after polls showed Fortis in the lead, and after Fortis offered them both positions within the executive government. In January 2007 the Allied States was granted independence and Fortis inaugurated soon afterward. He served as president for three years, and his highly regarded as the "Architect of the Alliance." Retirement Fortis retired soon after the October 2010 attempted coup in the Allied States by his then Vice President, Deven Carlson. He was kept in captivity in the Cheyenne Mountain Air Defense Center by the people attempting to coup the country. He claims "I was treated with respect and kindness, fortunately," but after being released and the coup over, he retired as President, stating "This will mark the end of my presidency. With recent events, I cannot continue." Henry and his wife, Martha Fortis, now live in Fortis Manor, a large home built in the northern outskirts of New Bay City. Beliefs and ideology LGBT Fortis, being a moderate Democratic Liberal with some conservative, mostly Christian beliefs, opposes homosexual marriage, however, has stated that he supports civil unions. During his term as president, Fortis set in motion a process to repeal the Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy of the military inherited from the United States, however, he could not see it through. His official successor, Timothy Mac, in an act of good faith, considering Fortis could not finish his constitutionally-specified term, continued the process and signed the Military Discrimination on LGBT Act of 2010, which allowed for openly LGBT persons to serve. Abortion Fortis has always had a public neutral opinion on abortion. While leaning to pro-choice, he has stated that some measures should exist to regulate abortions and not allow "every woman who thinks it will be a burden take care of a baby to have one abortion. Death penalty While supporting severe punishment for heinous crimes, Fortis has at numerous occasions stated his opposition to the death penalty. He cited that it came down to his Christian belief that only God can judge and humans have no right to put each other to death. Weapons of mass destruction In contrast to some of his other pacifist beliefs, Fortis continued to expand the Allied States' nuclear and biological weapons arsenal. While the project is extremely secret and covered in a lot of red tape, Fortis has stated that any weapons of mass destruction the Allied States possesses will only be used in self defense, and are crucial to turning the tide of war. He also stated that the military will never use a weapon of mass destruction against a civilian target. Assisted suicide Fortis strongly opposes assisted suicide, and has stated that the government and or practitioners of medicine cannot decide who lives and who dies. While it is principle for 'victims' to decide whether or not they want to be put to death, Fortis has said that the general public must not have the power to make such decisions. Gun rights Fortis has maintained a neutral stance on weapon ownership. Fortis himself is an avid hunter and since leaving Keller House has admitted to having weaponry at Fortis Manor in addition to the two dozen Secret Service agents. See also *Allied States of America *Government of the Allied States *Timothy Mac *October 2010 attempted coup in the Allied States *Deven Carlson Category:Allied States of America